


Free! Rain

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Polyship Week 2017 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Free!
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Well, I’ll admit that I was a bit weirded out that a Fire Emblem challenge week had an entire day devoted just to the anime, ‘Free!’, but I’ve heard of weirder things! Sorry if I’m not, like, 100% on the plot, my only interaction with ‘Free!’ was my brother shouting lines from the abridged show at me, but I’m pretty sure I got the gist of it! Enjoy!Saturday, Sept. 9th: Free Day!





	Free! Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft, yeah, doing a crossover of your own fanfictions is a bit self-indulgent, isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoy anyway!

Severa and Beruka are startled awake from their comfy bed, which they had JUST gotten comfortable in, by loud splashes and echoes. Severa says,

“What in the world? Are we dreaming?”

Just outside of their bedroom is an olympic-sized pool.

 

\--

 

Peri guffaws just a bit too hard at the next joke, so much so that she doesn’t notice that all her girlfriends are staring at the other end of the baths. Just across the hall, a door opens into a larger room, host to a clear, blue pool.

 

\--

 

“So of course, they were awed by my power and might! Each fireball I blasted from my fingertips,” The current in the tiny underground pool suddenly shifts, and they begin pouring out into a much larger pool.

 

\--

 

Camilla managed to wrestle Severa away from the door,

“Agh! You’re too strong!”

“Hehehe, you rely too much on your snakes and petrifying gaze, Severa!”

“Oh yeah?”

Severa ducks out of her arms, dodges her legs, and opens the door to a place that does not resemble the castle at all, but instead an Olympic-style swimming pool.

 

\--

 

Gerome and Inigo tip the baker heavily on their way out, still chewing on bits of muffins and various conversation topics. Inigo tries to pepper Gerome with kisses, blushing and avoiding eye contact, but Gerome says,

“The sun is already down, Inigo. Do you wish to be late?”

“Aha! Shall we get on our way?”

But the door to the outside leads not to the street, but to a swimming pool.

 

\--

 

Nah has finally calmed down. Severa has promised things that she never wants to repay, and hopes that Nah forgets about soon, and Kjelle, very smugly, has gotten off with nothing more than a smile, it seems. Severa announces,

“Well, do want to see who got the ‘coolest books’ or what?”

Cynthia scratches her head, “Uh, actually, we couldn’t get any books before Kjelle disappeared.”

“Yeah, it’s all your fault.” Nah pouts.

“Gods, it’s not like the books are gonna combust when we can’t see them.” Severa stands up to open the door, “Let’s just get back out there.”

But instead of the dark, run-down mansion, a modern, olympic-sized swimming pool opens before them.

 

\--

 

Every group enters at once to a bright, cheery announcer with red hair, who says,

“Welcome! Welcome one and all to the first annual crossover swimming competition!” She spreads her arms out from atop her podium, scanning the crowd, “Today we’re going to see who’s- Oh gods I forg-”

She is turned entirely to stone. Panic grips the crowd as they look in all directions, and then turn to stone themselves, one by one. Finally, only two people are left. Severa sighs,

“What?! Camilla, this isn’t part of your house, right?”

Camilla is exploring her way through the crowd, “No, but I wouldn’t mind if it were!” She goes over to one of the petrified Severas, “Oh, this one looks like you!”

“Camilla, this isn’t funny. Like, we should just leave.” Severa’s arms are crossed, and she’s shaking slightly.

“I’m so sorry dear. You’re right.” Camilla takes Severa’s arm and they step back out onto the wind-swept balcony. The door slams behind them, and Camilla slowly opens it again, but sure enough, there’s nothing unusual behind it.

“I think I wanna go home.” Severa won’t meet Camilla’s gaze, “It was a lovely night.”

The sun is still shining just above them. Camilla smiles gently,

“Of course. I’ll get Beruka ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so soryr, I ha-had no iedia that th,ath was goin-going to happen, i'am cryaiing rieght nowe.... I'm sorerry....
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel 'Free!' to leave comments, kudos,,, etc!


End file.
